Demon Chronicles
by Majeh-Super Sorian
Summary: Nuro is your average hedgehog who feels out of place among his friends, they all have special abilities and he has none. However when he is taken over by a demon Nuro soon learns that having powers is not such a good thing after all. Nuro is my OC... a lot of OCs appear I'm afraid and a lot of game is is set after Sonic Unleashed. Read and Review!
1. Live and Learn

Demon Chronicles

Chapter 1: Live and Learn **(sorry... I thought it was fitting. Nuro has to live and learn doesn't he?)**

_**'Nuro...'**_  
_'That voice...'_ Nuro strained to remember._ 'Why... why does it keeps appearing? GET OUT OF MY MIND!'_  
_**'Nuro find the three from the past, present and future. Set me free... I have need of you...'**_

"Nuro!" called a girl voice. "Get the hell up lazy!"  
Nuro jolted awake. What the hell was going on with his head? That was the tenth time he had that voice instruct him, he had enough!  
_'I'll ignore it,'_ he thought. The voice yelled again. **"NURO! WE'RE MEANT TO BE TRAINING! GET YOUR LAZY HEDGEHOG BUTT OUT HERE NOW!"**  
Nuro groaned. "I'm coming Blade." He wouldn't tell Blade about his dream. She'd probably take him to get his head examined. For real.  
He left his room to find Blade standing there, her arms crossed and her foot tapping against the ground impatiently. Blade was a purple fox wearing a long leather jacket. She had a sword on her back that only she could wield, so it was best to stay on her good side.  
"What's up with you lately?" she asked. "This isn't your _'I have no powers, I don't see the point in training'_ crap again is it?"  
Nuro sighed, "no Blade." Inside however it was true. It was true that Nuro was one of those hedgehogs that had no special abilities of his own. Unlike all his other friends. He thought back to his dream and was somehow tempted to try and unleash whatever was talking to him.  
'Maybe then I might get some excitement in my life.' He rejected the thought however and decided to go along and carry on with helping Blade train.

The training mainly consisted of Nuro throwing stones at Blade and she'd use her sword to fling them back. It was a good way of how she learnt presicion with her sword. After all the training was over they called it a day. They walked home through the forest.  
"So Blade..." said Nuro, casually trying to start off a conversation. "What's that sword made of?"  
Blade stared at Nuro weirdly, "That's classified. Besides, you don't need to know" she said sternly.  
Nuro kept quiet. There was no point trying to talk to her, she wasn't the type you'd call, 'friendly.'  
_**'Nuro...'**_ Nuro stopped walking. He felt cold and he was scared. The voice... the voice was back. But he wasn't asleep, he'd only heard it in his dreams...  
_**'Nuro... I have need of you...'**_ Nuro headed towards the voice.  
"HANG ON BLADE I'LL BE BACK SOON!" 

The voice came from a cave hidden deep in the forest. Cautiously, Nuro entered. He was breathing heavily. He didn't trust the voice, but he was desperate to find out where it was coming from. He soon found out. A small stand made of stone and metal stood at the end. A small black orb was floating above and calling his name, _**"Nuro... "**_ Nuro walked towards it, wondering if it was a dream or not. He reached out to touch it, "But it was just a stupid dream..."  
his fingertip collided with the orb. An almighty thunder echoed around the cave and the orb attacked his hand. Nuro yelled out in fright as the light consumed his hand. Filled with pain and fear he tried desperately to shake it off.  
**"THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! IT CAN'T! IT'S CHAOS! ALL CHAOS!"** Without thinking he suddenly cried out **"CHAOS CONTROL!"**

Nuro woke up back in the forest. He sat up and scratched his head. His left hand felt heavy, but he didn't know why. It was when he looked at his hand that the fear took hold of him once more.  
**"AAAGGGH WHAT THE HELL!?"** Nuro's hand had a mysterious black glove thrusted upon it. The band had a red gem in the centre. He also realised that his arms were covered with strange black markings and his fur had gone from orange to grey. He looked at a nearby river and realised his spikes had the markings too. Nuro paced up and down frantically.  
_'This isn't happening! It isn't!'_ He paced up and down some more. If only he had ignored the voice! He decided to start walking back to find Blade. As he walked through the forest he nagged at himself, saying that he shouldn't have messed with things unknown to him.

**"DIE DEMON!"** cried a familiar voice. A flash of steel came down upon Nuro. He dodged out of the way, suprisingly faster than usual. He looked up at his attacker.  
"Nuro!?"  
"Blade!?"  
Blade glared at him, "What the hell happened to you!? Why do I sense a demon in you?"  
Nuro looked awkwardly at the floor, "uh..."  
Blade raised her sword, "I'll cut your hand off." Nuro looked up at her wide-eyed.  
"What!? No way!" What the hell was she thinking!? Blade gave a piercing look at Nuro, she was serious. She tried talking calmly, but there was a cold tone to her voice.  
"Nuro," she said with gritted teeth, "You're possessed. If I don't cut off your hand that demon could kill you. D'you want that?" Nuro looked down nervously. It was true that he didn't want to die, but he didn't want to lose his hand either.  
"There must be another way..." he muttered. Blade eyed him again. Nuro wasn't going to argue. He held out his hand reluctantly. Then...  
**BLAM!**

Blade was hit head on by a fast blue blur. She was knocked to the floor, she held her stomach where the blur collided with her. She looked up.  
"What the heck was that for Sonic?"  
Sonic smiled and looked at her, "Long time no see Blade." Nuro stared at Sonic. Something in his head was telling him that he was one. One of the three.  
"Sonic, perhaps we could use your help," smiled Blade "You're good at handling evil forces. Maybe you could free my friend from this one?"  
Sonic looked at Nuro, who got to his feet.  
"Sure I'll help. Man, things have been hectic lately. Just ten days ago I managed to put Dark Gaia back into the core of the planet, I'm glad to have another challenge!" Nuro looked uneasily at Sonic. As he looked the voice repeated _**"find the three from the past, present and future."**_  
_'He can't be one of them... can he?'_

**Read and review!**


	2. Power of Light

Chapter 2- Power of Light

Nuro couldn't sleep. The demon seemed to be keeping him awake, it talked to him. Filled his head with ideas; evil and dangerous ideas. He had found out earlier that day, there was more to the demon than he had thought. He cast his mind back to earlier, when they had got home from the forest.  
**  
**As soon as the three got back to Nuro's place Blade couldn't stop glaring at him and his hand. Nuro had found himself looking at her too, but full of anger as he could sense that she was annoyed with him.  
"**You're an idiot**" she had said to him, "**You should have just left that thing alone or at least try to destroy it!**" Nuro clenched his teeth, but inside he thought, '_What's wrong with me? Why am I so angry? She's right I should have left it alone..._'  
_**'She's a fool...'**_ a dark voice sneered at him, **_'You don't need her telling you what to do...'_**  
Nuro looked at Blade, a darkness overtaking him. He struggled to keep his mind focused, '_No... Blade's my friend... __**She's a fool..**__. NO LEAVE ME ALONE!_'

Nuro remembered the searing pain that ran through his mind, he had done his best to clear his mind and force the demon out but he wasn't strong enough. Sonic and Blade looked at him wondering what was going on.  
"It's the demon," Sonic realised, "It's trying to take the whole of him!"  
Blade drew her sword, but Sonic held her back.  
"**No Blade**_**,**_" he said. _**"I'll **_**handle**** it."  
**  
Sonic rushed in to attack Nuro; who was now powering up, dark energy from the demon surrounding him. His eyes glowed red and he snarled with new grown fangs.  
**_'If he keeps this up he won't be normal anymore... I've got to stop__ him!'_**_  
_He launched a spin attack at Nuro who was thrown back, he crashed into the wall. But he didn't stay down long. He got up and wiped the blood from his mouth, "**_Not bad..."_ **said his new demonic voice, _**"But not enough to stop me..."  
**_He launched another attack at Sonic. He grabbed Nuro by the hands to stop him from gaining damage. The air fizzed with electricity, the two hedgehogs were evenly matched.  
'I have to stop him... I'm gonna risk it...'  
Blade saw him holding a gem in his hand, _**'A chaos emerald!'**_  
Sonic yelled,** "CHAOS CONTROL!"  
**The power released was intense, Blade was blinded by the light and had to cover her eyes. Nuro screamed in pain and his features became less demonic. Sonic was yelling too.  
When the light finally cleared Nuro was on the floor holding his head, **"Ow..."**

He looked up at the destroyed room. **"AGH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"  
**Blade was about to insult him; but kept her mouth shut, in case Nuro went all demonic again. Sonic was on the floor as well. Nuro went over to help him up until he saw what had happened. Sonic had a demon glove like his. Except it was golden with a red gem on the band. Sonic stared at it trying to pull it off but failing. Nuro once agaion heard that same voice which had almost killed him and his friends, **_"Find the rest Nuro, hurry..."_**

(This is meant to be a short one... but of a shame really but I was really out of good ideas. The next chapter is when everything kicks off. It'll get exciting I promise you!)  



	3. Fight the Knight

Chapter 3- Fight the Knight

It had been a long tiring week for Nuro, he lounged in his bedroom chair and sat awhile in thought. The demon in his hand had stopped bugging him and talking about _the three_ but he knew it wasn't gone. As he sat he ran his fingers along Blade's bookshelf, even though she was a fighter she did like to read. As he felt all the books he felt some static on one of them which shocked him and made him withdraw his hand. He peered up to see which book shocked him. He was drawn to a big black book. He knew Blade was out training somewhere and Sonic was napping so he took the book off the shelf and studied it.

"King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table..." Nuro read. "Can't be too bad I suppose..."  
He sat back on his chair and opened it up. Sonic was off the sofa and stretching his arms. It had been a while since he had a good rest and thought to himself that he deserved it. As he stretched he caught a sight of his golden demon hand. He sat back down and looked at it.  
_'I got this when Nuro's demon hand contacted with mine...' _he thought. '_Maybe that demon has something to do with this? I better find out what this demon can do.' _He decided to go and check on Nuro, just in case the demon was playing up again.  
As he walked up towards Nuro's room he stopped. A familiar sense was in the air and it was coming from Nuro's room. He opened the door seeing Nuro turn round to face him.

"Hey Sonic," he said casually as he turned back to read the book. Sonic walked over to him and peered over the book.  
"King Arthur huh?" he asked. Nuro nodded, too interested in the book and not what Sonic was saying. "That brings back some cool adventures. I was fighting the Black Knight after being summoned to that world and..."  
Nuro wasn't listening, he just kept reading. He closed the book, his eyes hurting from the amount of reading. The words on the front were different though.  
"Sonic and the _Black Knight?!"_ he exclaimed.  
Sonic peered over again, "What?" There was a flash, then everything went black.

Nuro took a while to regain conciousness. He finally awoke thanks to the horrible taste of grass and mud. He gagged and sat up quickly as he wiped his mouth. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a dark forest, surrounded by trees and no path was in sight. Nuro stood up and began to walk around not knowing where he was or where he was going.  
'_Brilliant'_ thought Nuro '_just brilliant. One day off and now I'm stuck here! Wherever here is...'_

What was about 10 minutes seemed like hours to Nuro. Lost and no sign of Sonic anywhere. He came to the conclusion that they had got separated when they got here. Minutes came and went and Nuro was still lost. He decided to stop walking and sit on a tree stump nearby. He calmed himself and thought about what had happened. His gaze landed on his demon hand.  
'_Damn this thing. For once I liked things better when everything was normal..._' He leaned back and fell off the stump. He had forgotten that there was no back to it. He started to get up again when all of a sudden he felt the cold texture of a bladed weapon.

"Stay down..." commanded a threatening voice behind him. Nuro wanted to see who the voice was but something was stopping him from doing so. He remained on the ground, daring not to disobey the stranger. The stranger grabbed Nuro and forced him to his feet. He pushed him out the way and Nuro was able to face the newcomer. It was another hedgehog, black in colour but his face was covered by an armoured helmet. He held a sword out in front of him . He pointed it upwards towards Nuro.  
"Fight me..." he said in a sinister tone . Nuro staggered back scared and confused.  
_'I could run...'_ he thought desperately, _'but he'd probably catch me... what do I do?' _The knight walked slowly forwards and Nuro walked back. His steps became faster until he tried running. Someone grabbed him and threw him behind back on the floor. It was another knight. Dressed in armour and with a sword.  
"Get back," the knight said to him calmly. Nuro didn't hesitate. He watched as the knight stood forward and point their sword at the other. "Lancelot! I accept your challenge. Prepare for battle!"  
_Lancelot!?_ Nuro watched in amazement as the two began to battle. Lancelot made the first move swiping his sword underneath to try to catch the other's feet. The other knight jumped over and landed a blow to the opponent's head. Lancelot was stunned for a little while but was soon up again.

Nuro had never seen such an awesome fight. The precision and accuracy was so precise that he couldn't describe it. Blow on blow seemed to shake the atmosphere. The last blow was landed by the other knight and Lancelot fell. The other knight stood over the beaten warrior and held the sword against Lancelot's neck. The knight unmasked the amour.  
"Blade!?" cried Nuro in disbelief getting up and joining his friend. Blade looked across.  
"Hey Nuro," she said simply still focusing the blade. Nuro looked down at Lancelot, beaten by Blade.  
Blade shouted, "What happened Lancelot? Why attack a civilian like that?" Lancelot slowly got to his feet, Blade still pointed her weapon at him.  
"Something happened, I can't remember exactly. But I was forced to challenge anyone who comes into the deep woods until I was beaten" he bowed down, "Thank you for freeing me. I am in your debt."

Blade turned to Nuro.  
"I guess you're wondering why I'm here?" Nuro nodded. Blade explained how one of her great ancestors came from the book's world. She was able to go when she liked and was a secret knight.  
She turned to Lancelot. "Where are the others?"  
"They were beaten and freed. However I think Galahad is still stuck. I'll take you to him. Maybe you can free him too."  
Blade nodded. Nuro followed the two knights wondering if Sonic was there too.


End file.
